Dragon Emblem: Stars Flight
by doomsbane
Summary: Starflight has never been the strongest or the bravest, but when he is transported to the continent beyond the sea, where scavengers are the dominant species. Starflight will have to muster all he can. T for mild swearing, death and dark themes


**Wow this is new.**

**My fanfic is the only one here.**

**Very amazing, much magnificent, WOOOOOW  
so I was enjoying myself looking at fanfictions for the wings of fire series (dragons, I heard that there were more then one with that name) and came across the cross over section. I was kind of disappointed because of lack of fanfictions. This was around the time I got fire emblem awakening so naturally I instantly thought one up. So enjoy this new story of awesome.**

**Dragon Emblem: Stars Flight**

**Ka-Foom!**

Starflight's eye snapped upon to a common nightmare.

He had dubbed it scavenger, because of his form. In the dream Starflight was a scavenger, he held a yellowish book in one hand and a silver pokey object, that after the first time he this nightmare, he had searched up. It was called a sword.

As he looked around, he see another scavenger. In the dream Starflight had remembered calling him Chrom.

The-Scavenger-Called-Chrom was a friend apparently, as every time Starflight glanced at him he felt an affection he reserved for Clay, a brotherish feeling.

"muahahahahahah!" _wow _Starflight thought to himself _they really do sound like that. _The producer of said laugh was another scavenger. A tall and evil looking one, with a long robe and some fur on his chin. All features that evil characters in scrolls had.

As always, he and Chrom launched into battle. Feeling in power he yelled to Chrom the plan.

Chrom evidently agreed with it and went into a full on assault, as Starflight ran up behind him and attacked with some lightning, he was an animus apparently.

The evil scavenger fell to his knees as the life drained out of him. This was terrifying the first time. Starflight was horrified at the thought that he had killed him, even if was a scavenger.

Starflight closed his eyes, expecting to find himself back in the sleeping cave. This was where the dream normally ended.

It didn't

Starflight opened his eyes to see he was still there, nausea slammed into him and he hit the ground. Chrom ran up to him as red strikes started to over take his vision. An evil laugh sounded in his ears as Chrom held him up.

"it's over now" Chrom murmured.

With out warning Starflight stabbed him with lightning magic. To stunned to speak he watched Chrom stumble, then fall lifeless to the ground. Horror over took him as he looked at Chrom's dead body as the laugh returned. This time not just in his ears but in the whole room-

"STARFLIGHT!"

Starflight woke with a snap drenched in sweat. Kestrel stood over him making a fire-is-coming sound, he rolled as leftover adrenaline from the dream took over. "it's time for your battle training" there was fury blazing in Kestrel's eyes and terror locked his body, "you should have been awake TWO HOURS AGO!"

Battle training was torture. Kestrel was a dirty fighter, and was a full grown dragon none the less. Normally it would end with him on the ground unconscious or with Kestrel wrenching a leg so bad that Starflight was limping for a month.

Normally.

This time was different. He managed to dodge most of them, and even when he didn't he got in a few retaliations. The most impressive moment was when he enacted a flip over Kestrel's head and clawed the vulnerable spot on her tail. Roaring Kestrel had twisted around and slashed at his snout and the dance began in earnest.

By the end Kestrel was mildly impressed. She had marked a success on his battle scroll and left tossing a compliment over her shoulder, "you have improved Starflight, but I expect this kind of effort every day, so don't you go slacking off"

Starflight was stunned. A battle training success! His first ever! Excited he bolted for the study hall, where he was being privately taught by Dune. He had shone promise as a tactician and Dune recognized it.

"so you and your troops are attacked on both sides, your trapped and there is a thick wall of Seawings on one side and a less thick wall of Sandwings on the other. There is one supreme commander behind the Seawing flank" Dune laid out. Starflight tapped his chin as he considered the possibilities. As the answer dawned on him he grinned,

"take a handful of your best troops and break through the Sandwing wall, keep a few of your other troops and hammer on the on the Seawing flank, while the Seawings are busy and the Sandwings are broken, do a pincer tactic and go around the Seawing wall, kill the commander, if that doesn't scatter the enemy then your behind the Seawing wall and can attack them from behind." confident of his strategy he sat down, his pleased grin still plastered onto his face.

Dune considered the strategy, but then sighed and shook his head,

"it could work, but answer this Starflight, what stops the Seawings from noticing two groups of enemies going around their defenses? What you should really do is..."

Starflight stumbled toward his ledge, a sleepy smile on his face. He and Dune had worked all day devising strategies and creating new fighting tactics. The horror of the nightmare had disappeared, but as he climbed onto the ledge a ghost of fear traced his mind.

As he lay his head on the soft hay he used for a pillow he gave a mental shrug, it's not as if the dream could come true. He was safe here, with a heroic destiny, and awesome friends.

_**Yes, I did it.**_

_**This crossover can't possibly go wrong! This is the first chapter of DRAGONEMBLEM! **_


End file.
